


Fixer

by Slybrarian



Series: Strange Aeon [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan sees Cam watching John again, and thinks of ways to solve that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle! Prompt: Evan Lorne/Cameron Mitchell, power + Sheppard

When Evan glances across the workout room, Cam's watching John.

Not that it's terribly surprising, of course. He's been watching John for months now. Evan's starting to find it less cute and more annoying, though. He'd expected Cam to let he old crush go by now, but if anything he's doing it even more since the latest alien mind-fuckery. It's a good thing that Evan thinks of Cam as a close friend and respects him, because that's about the only reason at this point that Evan hasn't either warned him off or considered more forceful, permanent methods. (Atlantis has so many interesting and useful technologies...) Evan's put too much work into his relationship with John to let someone else barge in and try to steal him. But then again, while he's adverse to competition at this late date, he wouldn't necessarily be adverse to sharing, either just once or maybe in a more permanent arrangement.

Now, Evan could (will) do this the right way, with careful planning and manipulation and slow seduction to bypass all the inevitable issues that Cam would have with such a relationship, both professionally and personally. (John is flexible; Evan knows he'll try anything at least once.) But right now, as he watches Cam watch John do the training katas Teyla taught him, Evan doesn't feel like taking the slow route. They could all be dead next week.

What Evan would like to do right now is drag Cam into the showers and shove him up against a wall. He would yank down Cam's pants and blow him right then and there. Evan can see the startled expression on Cam's face, the way protests form on his lips only to be preempted by a moan of pleasure. Evan will suck him fast and sloppy, making as many obscene noises and looks as possible, and bring him off before he even knows what hit him. Evan wants that moment to stick in Cam's mind and for him to flash back to it every time he sees Evan for the next month.

What Evan _wants_ to do is flip that around. Drag Cam somewhere private, yes, but Evan wants to force him down on his knees where he belongs. He wants to make Cam open up that loud mouth of his and put it to better use. Evan wants to leave him with a sore jaw, Evan's taste on his tongue, and wondering what the hell just happened. For some reason, mostly-closeted bisexual guys like Mitchell are always surprised when Evan acts all aggressive like that. He likes playing around with that.

What Evan _really_ wants is to snatch Cam out of his room some night for some mandatory happy fun time. (Getting consent would be a bit tricky, admittedly, but Evan could tease it out somehow.) Evan can see it in his mind. He strips Cam naked and trusses him up, wrists tied behind his back and legs hobbled. The Ancients had an interesting memory-shape material that could be flexible one moment and hard the next. It would make an interesting combination of rope and impromptu spreader bar. Evan gags him and hustles him through the corridors, avoiding the patrols along the way, until they reach John's quarters. Evan thinks that John would be suitably impressed by Evan's present. The attraction between him and Cam isn't entirely one-way, after all.

(It might sound like Evan's a cat or dog, turning up with something for its master, but Evan can think of worse comparisons.)

Now, Evan is a generous man, and so of course he lets John fuck Mitchell first. John's like a kid on Christmas morning, all fumbling excitement. He doesn't mean to go a little too fast, but this is John -- he has trouble doing anything slowly. Cam's eyes go wide and he grunts into the gag as John pushes inside him. The pain goes away fast, though, and pretty soon his cock is leaking and he's got that glazed-over look that comes with being well-fucked. Evan thinks that Cam mostly tops, but he's also the kind of guy who likes to take it hard from time to time. John's happy to fulfill that desire.

Then, once John's blown his load, Evan takes over. He doesn't screw Cam, though, or at least he only screws with his head. Instead, he pushes Cam over to the side of the bed where he can get a good view of what Evan's doing to John. Evan loosens him up, makes him beg for Evan's cock, and then gives it to him. Unlike John, Evan can take it slow, and so he takes the time to really work John over. He does it so well that by the end John is hard again and he comes with Evan's cock up his ass. All the while, Cam is there, forced to watch what's going on just inches away, unable to say anything or touch them. He can't even relieve himself, not until after Evan's done and he lets John suck him off. He comes embarrassingly fast, splattering a load all over John's mouth and face. (It's a good look on him, Evan thinks.) Finally Evan lets Cam out of his restraints and they end up in a big pile in the bed, with John curled between him and Evan. Cue cuddling, sleep, eventual sleepy morning sex.

You see, Evan is teaching a little lesson here: work with me, and everyone can have what they want. That's just the way he rolls in life. He's a fixer at heart, he makes connections and causes problems to go away, whatever they might be. Cam might be the commander, and John might technically be senior to Evan, but it's Evan who makes this city run as smoothly as it does. He can work the same magic in a relationship, if given the chance.

(But try to take away what's his, and friend or not, he will fuck your shit up.)

Back in the real world, John drops onto the bench next to Evan and pokes him in the side. "Are you ogling Mitchell again?" he asks.

"No," Evan says, shaking away the fantasies.

"Because it really looks like you are."

"I'm just thinking about him."

"What about him?" John asks, in a slightly suspicious tone that says he isn't sure Evan is having innocent thoughts. Which, to be fair, he isn't.

"His birthday."

"That's not for months." John frowns. "Or is it? Crap, I always forget."

"We're stuck in Pegasus, John. I can't exactly order something from Amazon or visit the mall. You have to plan ahead."

Evan is good at planning. Planning is the key to air power - among other things.


End file.
